


falling

by elisela



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, all the softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisela/pseuds/elisela
Summary: Buck’s looking at him again. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?"“Yeah,” Eddie breathes, not looking at the view at all. He runs his thumb over the birthmark above Buck’s eye, then, gently, down to the one on his eyelid before moving his hand back into Buck’s hair.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 449





	falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisissirius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/gifts).



> For Siri, who deserves soft and beautiful Eddie ♥️

Dinner has felt different, tonight. He and Buck have gone out together hundreds of times: with Chris, with their team, one disastrous double-date, and just on their own. None of them had felt like this; lingering touches, ankles hooked together under the table, a weight to the looks they’ve always given each other. Eddie checks his watch; it’s just after 9:30pm, early by both their standards on a night out, but before he can suggest Buck come back home with him for a movie, or another drink, Buck nudges against him as he hands his credit card to the waiter. “There’s a park not far from here with some trails that go out to this overlook. I’ve been there during the day but it should be pretty cool at night, with the city lit up. Wanna head up there with me?”

“Lead the way,” Eddie says. He follows Buck out to the parking lot, leaning against the side of the Jeep when Buck unlocks it and grabs his jacket, then digs around in his bag and tosses a hoodie at Eddie. “You think you’ll need two?”

“That’s for you,” Buck says, pulling his jacket on. “It’s getting a little cold.”

Eddie’s truck is parked two spaces down. Buck could have easily told him to grab his own jacket, which Buck knows is in his truck because he had thrown it at him after their shift when Eddie accidentally left it on the bench. He looks down at the sweatshirt in his hands, then back up at Buck, who is scraping an imaginary fleck of dirt off his jacket with far more concentration than necessary, cheeks red in the harsh cast of the streetlights, and pulls it on. 

It smells like Buck, and Eddie is never, ever giving this back. 

Or washing it.

Even if that is slightly pathetic. 

He falls into step with Buck, letting him lead the way with nonverbal communication; a brush of his hand against Eddie’s arm before they cross the street, pressing their shoulders together to steer him into a turn. It’s quiet and comfortable, silence wrapping around them like a blanket, holding them together in this moment that’s only for them. Eddie focuses his attention on the way their strides hit the ground at the same time, their synchronicity refined after working together for so long, on the way their bodies draw together naturally, on how often they manage to touch each other without needing to.

It doesn’t take them long to make their way up the trail leading to the overlook; Buck walks past the handful of benches and scattered couples taking in the view and skirts the edge of a playground, leading him through a small patch of trees and up a small hill. They’re alone up here, only thirty or so feet away from the overlook and all the people, but it feels like it makes all the difference. Eddie can’t see them from the spot where he sinks down onto the ground, crossing his legs like he’s back in elementary school, resting his arms on his legs, it’s just the two of them and this view of the city he’s called home for the last few years.

Buck hovers for a few moments before sitting down in front of Eddie and leaning back, his head resting on Eddie’s calves. He holds Eddie’s gaze, a silent inquiry, and Eddie nods, fingers playing with the hem of the sweatshirt Buck had given him. Buck’s attention drifts; despite coming up here for the view, he closes his eyes, giving Eddie a moment to watch him, to feel how they’re shifting, sliding into something new. Eddie had been waiting for a push in this direction, and now he feels as if he can’t stop falling. He watches the way Buck’s hand on his stomach moves up and down with every breath, how his tongue peeks out and runs across his bottom lip, how his legs seem to stretch out for miles in front of him. He moves one hand and brushes Buck’s hair back, tentatively, gently working his fingers through the soft strands.

Buck’s looking at him again. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Eddie breathes, not looking at the view at all. He runs his thumb over the birthmark above Buck’s eye, then, gently, down to the one on his eyelid before moving his hand back into Buck’s hair. 

Buck’s gaze is soft as he reaches up and brushes Eddie’s cheek; his fingers leave heat burning behind them, Eddie leans into it, pressing Buck’s light touch into something more solid as he slides his fingers from Eddie’s jaw to back around his neck. “Come here,” Buck whispers, propping himself up on one elbow; even if he hadn’t been guiding Eddie’s head down, Eddie would have followed.

It’s the worst angle for a first kiss, upside down and awkward, but Buck’s lips are warm under his as they press them together, his hand firm on Eddie’s neck before he pulls away, smiling. Eddie leans down further, wanting more, completely unwilling for that to be all after so many months of wanting; Buck only pushes him back a little and sits up, and Eddie goes willingly when Buck’s on his knees, pushing Eddie to lay back on the grass.

He’s not sure how long they lay on their sides, hands curved around each other’s hips, trading kisses, learning the new ways they can touch each other, the affection they’re allowed to give. Eddie feels a powerful sense of security, lying there with Buck’s thumb rubbing over his hip bone, his hand sliding under the sweatshirt and against Eddie’s skin. He’s surrounded by Buck; the gentle movement of his fingers, his solid presence, unlike anything Eddie’s ever felt before. He only knows that they’re standing too soon, walking back to their cars hand in hand, kissing goodbye without saying a word.

He feels like he’s floating as he drives home, no anchor to keep him grounded, a pleasant buzz on his lips as he tries to hold onto the calm he felt up on the hill. It should be ridiculous, the way he can’t stop thinking about Buck kissing him, the way he replays the moment as he gets into bed and closes his eyes, the way the smile on his face won’t go away.

His front door opens a few minutes later; he feels his heart start to beat faster, knows the only person it could be is Buck. He waits, watches as Buck appears in his doorway, shoes and jacket already off, the hem of his shirt held in his hand. There’s hesitancy in Buck’s movements now that he hadn’t had before, and Eddie finds he has no issue pulling the covers back in a silent invitation, realizes that there’s no part of him he has to hide anymore.

Buck holds his gaze for another moment before undressing and climbing into bed; they lay on their backs for a little while, hands joined between them, but when Eddie rolls away, Buck follows. His arm slides around Eddie’s waist as he shuffles closer, knees pressed firm against the back of Eddie’s, breath warm on Eddie’s shoulder as he kisses him softly. “This okay?” he asks, and Eddie nods.

It’s the first words they’ve spoken since Buck kissed him. 

They fall asleep that way, with Buck’s hand on his stomach, pinky finger curving into the dip of his belly button; when they wake hours later, their bodies are still curved together, Buck’s forehead against the back of his shoulder, but his hand has moved up, pressed against Eddie’s heart. He slides his hand over Buck’s, threading their fingers together before bringing them to his lips and placing a kiss in the middle of Buck’s palm. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @ [hearteyesforbuck](http://hearteyesforbuck.tumblr.com/)


End file.
